inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kekkon Senshi
Kekkon Senshi '(血痕戦士, ''Kekkon Senshi) is a Senyōkai (Kitsune) and a japanese soldier that works for a secret corps, made mainly out of Half-Yokai in the Japanese Imperial Army called Shinigami. Appearance Kekkon is fair-skinned teenage boy around 17 years old of somewhat short statue and lean-built. He is large blue eyes and black hair. Noticeably, most of his hair is straight and chin-length, framing his face, while the rest is tied in a high ponytail, reaching his ankles. His most noticeable trait is small horizontal scar running across the bridge of his nose. He is usually seen wearing a traditional samurai attire consisting of a hakama with a white under shirt, red robe that shifts into white at the base of and edge of the sleeves, and blue pants. He also wears simple-style sandals without tabi, and is almost always seen with his sword which he has dubbed Kusanagi. Personality Kekkon is quite cold to people he doesn't trust, a trait that he still has now. Though he tends to play around or not take opponents seriously, Kekkon possess enough instinct and maturity to understand when it's time to get serious. He is highly skilled with the sword. He is quite the glutton and has even chooses food over money, Kekkon will do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Kekkon originally lived in the countryside and he spent most of his early childhood living in Izumo with his mother, while his father's apprentice Tamao and his grandfather, Yohmei, who helped raise him in the family ways of shamanic. He often felt as if he could achieve more than just that and since he liked exploring he decided to become a Samurai, his parents however disapproved and so he had to run away. Powers & Abilities Yōso Yueki Kekkon has managed to gain complete elemental control, and uses the elements in almost each and everyone of his attacks a style which he has called '''Yōso Yueki. *'Kirikaze -' Kekkon can infuse his weapon with air/wind, empowering and energizing it and allowing Kekkon to manipulate it's qualities and efficiency, allowing him to literally blow his enemies away and give his object extra slicing damage for air-infused impact. *'Bakuenjin -' Kekkon fuses fire upon his blade fire, empowering and energizing it and allowing Kekkon to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. Kekkon can can also cause whatever his weapon cuts into to burst into flames, adding fiery damage to his attacks. *'Suisei -' Kekkon infuses his weapon with water, empowering and energizing it and allowing Kekkon to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, allowing them use water in various ways, create tidal waves or geysers, heating up the water to boiling temperatures, reduce beings to shriveled husks. *'Narumikazuchi -' Kekkon infuses electromagnetic pulse with his weapons(s), using it to attract and repulse things such as metal (if magnetic) and electrify anything around them. *'Samon-' Kekkon infuses his blade with with earthen materials, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, increasing their concussive force and mass, etc. Natural Abilities 'Sharp Claws -' Kekkon is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge which Kekkon launches at foes. If the pressure wave is strong enough, it can split the air itself to create a vacuum shock-wave sharp enough to slice through almost anything in its path. 'Expert Swordsman -' Kekkon is an incredibly gifted samurai and can use his observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of his opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place himself in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses, and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. 'Enhanced Strength -' When not armed with his swords, Kekkon has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks, he also is capable of picking up an entire shrine with ease. 'Enhanced Speed -' Kekkon has demonstrated the ability to move at incredible speeds as he was able to dodge every single on of the arrows that where fired at him with absolute ease, this is because his light frame is able to allow him to move so rapidly that he routinely out paces the human eye. 'Inhumane Endurance -' Kekkon has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. Weapons Kusanagi 'Kusanagi '(草薙の剣, Kusanagi?) or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi is Kekkon's blade, the sword has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted white and the type of the blade is suguha or straight blade. *'Enerugī Haishutsu -' Kekkon can release/use energy from Kusanagi to create attacks of various shapes and/or intensities that are either projected, used as a part of melee attacks and/or form huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate hundreds of targets. Kyuubi Form Kekkon has a hidden power that is a form of malfested corruption, and turns him into a blood lusting monster which only activates when he is on the brink of death. This power does not change his entire body, but it does give him an immense boost in physical strength, durability, speed, flight, and the ability to manipulate his hair at will. When activated, nearly 75% of his hair turns white, he gains fox-like ears, and his eyes turn pure white. 'Flight -' Kekkon is capable of flying although he must stay moving or he will fall down. 'Hair Manipulation -' Kekkon can manipulate his hair at will using it as a thick and powerful shield or using the thin strands to slice up enemies. 'Yōki -' Kekkon is capable of projecting his Yōki as a powerful slash, that can wipe out his enemies with just a single swing of his sword. 'Jaki -' Kekkon has an incredibly violate Jaki and he can strengthen it in order to corrupt objects and people's willpower to fight. Category:Males Category:Yokai Category:Hanyo